legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Pijlenkoker
| Productlijn = SYSTEM | Thema = Castle | Subthema = Lion Knights | Type = Accessoire | Categorie = Accessoires | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Wapens | Introductie = 1984 | Gewicht = 0,37 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling Het element bestaat uit één stuk, is een vierkante koker met kruislings gevlochten detail, waar twee einden van pijlen uitsteken en aan de zijkant een bevestiging die om de nek van een LEGO minifiguur kan worden bevestigd. Het accessoires is in diverse kleuren verschenen: Zwart|afbeelding=x|naam=txt#zwart|thema=Western|jaar=1997|notitie=}} Bruin|afbeelding=x|naam=txt#bruin|thema=Castle|jaar=1984|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=Pijlenkoker 4498 6019652 rood.jpg |naam=txt#6019652|thema=Ninjago|jaar=2013|notitie=}} Bruin, rood|afbeelding=Pijlenkoker 4498 4211160 bruin rood.jpg|naam=txt#4211160| thema=Castle|jaar=2007|notitie=}} }} Achtergrond right|thumb|140pxDe pijlenkoker, in het Engels Arrow Quiver, is een LEGO minifiguur wapen accessoire. Het wordt gebruikt als onderdeel van bijvoorbeeld ridders die als wapen een kruisboog of pijl en boog hebben. Verwijzingen Optredens Bruin rood|afbeelding=9471-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9471 Uruk-hai Leger|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Rohan Soldaat}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=30212-1 handleiding.png|pixels=70|naam=30212 Mirkwood Elf Guard|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Demsterwold Elfenwacht}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=30216-1 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30216 Lake-town Guard|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Lake-town Guard}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=70404 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=70404 Koningskasteel|jaar=2013|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79001-1 product.jpg|pixels=61|naam=79001 Ontsnapt aan de Spinnen van Demsterwold|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2012|aantal=2|notitie=bij Fili de Dwerg en Kili de Dwerg}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79002-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79002 Aanval van de Wargs|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jager Ork}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79012-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79012 Mirkwood Elfenleger|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=bij Mirkwood Elfenboogschutters}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79016-1 product.jpg|pixels=63|naam=79016 Aanval op Meerstad|thema=The Hobbit|subthema=The Battle of the Five Armies|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij Jager Ork}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79107 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79107 Comanche Kamp|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=in het kamp}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=79110 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=79110 Zilvermijn Vuurgevecht|jaar=2013|thema=The Lone Ranger|aantal=1|notitie=bij Chief Big Bear}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=850888 set 1.png|pixels=65|naam=850888 LEGO Castle Knights Accessory Set|jaar=2014|thema=Castle|subthema=Castle (2013)|aantal=1|notitie=bij Koningsridder}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=Mirkwood Elf Archer - kaart.jpg|pixels=70|naam=Mirkwood Elf Archer|thema=The Hobbit|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Mirkwood Elfenboogschutter}} }} mapping Zwart|afbeelding=6748 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6748 Boulder Cliff Canyon|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=1997|aantal=4|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6746 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6746 Chief's Tepee|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2845 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2845 Indian Chief|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=2846 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2846 Indian Kayak|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6718 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6718 Raindance Ridge|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=1997|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6763 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6763 Rapid River Village|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=2002|aantal=5|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6766 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6766 Rapid River Village|thema=Western: Indians|jaar=1997|aantal=5|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5392 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5392 Wild West Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Western|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5317 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5317 Wild West Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Western|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=70500 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70500 Kai's Fire Mech|thema=Ninjago|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=850632 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=850632 Ninjago Battle Pack|thema=Ninjago|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=70505 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70505 Temple of Light|thema=Ninjago|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Rood|afbeelding=70503 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70503 The Golden Dragon|thema=Ninjago|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7979 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7979 Advent Calendar 2008, Castle (Day 8) - Archery Target|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Castle|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7952 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7952 Advent Calendar 2010, Kingdoms (Day 21) - Lion Knight Scale Mail with Quiver and Crossbow|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=852922 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852922 Battle Pack Dragon Knights|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=852271 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852271 Battle Pack Knights|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=852921 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852921 Battle Pack Lion Knights|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7187 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7187 Escape from Dragon's Prison|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=col01 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col01 Forestman - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 1 Minifigures|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7946 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7946 King's Castle|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=3|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7094 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7094 King's Castle Siege|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2007|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7189 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7189 Mill Village Raid|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7948 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7948 Outpost Attack|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7029 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7029 Skeleton Ship Attack|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=30062 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30062 Target Practice polybag|thema=Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7037 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7037 Tower Raid|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=col01 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=col01 Tribal Hunter - Complete Set|thema=Collectible Minifigures: Series 1 Minifigures|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6041 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6041 Armor Shop|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6024 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6024 Bandit Ambush|thema=Castle: Dark Forest|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6062 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6062 Battering Ram|thema=Castle: Black Falcons|jaar=1987|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6074 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6074 Black Falcon's Fortress|thema=Castle: Black Falcons|jaar=1986|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=10039 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10039 Black Falcon's Fortress|thema=Castle: Black Falcons: Legends|jaar=2002|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6086 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6086 Black Knight's Castle|thema=Castle: Black Knights|jaar=1992|aantal=4|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6085 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6085 Black Monarch's Castle|thema=Castle: Black Knights|jaar=1988|aantal=4|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6066 Camouflaged Outpost|thema=Castle: Forestmen|jaar=1987|aantal=5|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=5383 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5383 Castle Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Castle|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=5135 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5135 Castle Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Castle|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=5138 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5138 Castle Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Castle|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=10066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10066 Castle Accessories|thema=Bulk Bricks: Castle|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=5184 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5184 Castle Equipment|thema=Service Packs: Castle|jaar=1989|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=5059 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5059 Castle Equipment|thema=Service Packs: Castle|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6102 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6102 Castle Mini Figures|thema=Castle: Supplemental|jaar=1985|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6103 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6103 Castle Mini Figures|thema=Castle: Supplemental|jaar=1988|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6246 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6246 Crocodile Cage|thema=Pirates: Pirates I: Islanders|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6004 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6004 Crossbow Cart|thema=Castle: Fright Knights|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=1287 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1287 Crossbows|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6079 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6079 Dark Forest Fortress|thema=Castle: Dark Forest|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=4801 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4801 Defense Archer|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=4811 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4811 Defense Archer polybag|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6042 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6042 Dungeon Hunters|thema=Castle: Crusaders|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=7416 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7416 Emperor's Ship|thema=Adventurers: Orient Expedition|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6292 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6292 Enchanted Island|thema=Pirates: Pirates I: Islanders|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6278 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6278 Enchanted Island|thema=Pirates: Pirates I: Islanders|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6082 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6082 Fire Breathing Fortress|thema=Castle: Dragon Knights|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6264 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6264 Forbidden Cove|thema=Pirates: Pirates I: Islanders|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6071 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6071 Forestmen's Crossing|thema=Castle: Forestmen|jaar=1990|aantal=3|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6054 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6054 Forestmen's Hideout|thema=Castle: Forestmen|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6077 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6077 Forestmen's River Fortress|thema=Castle: Forestmen|jaar=1989|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6067 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6067 Guarded Inn|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=10000 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10000 Guarded Inn|thema=Castle: Lion Knights: Legends|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=1680 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1680 Hay Cart with Smugglers|thema=Castle: Forestmen|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6046 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6046 Hemlock Stronghold|thema=Castle: Dark Forest|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6022 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6022 Horse Cart|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6098 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6098 King Leo's Castle|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6091 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6091 King Leo's Castle|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=1624 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1624 King's Archer|thema=Castle: Black Knights|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6080 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6080 King's Castle|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1984|aantal=4|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6103 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6103 Knights|thema=Castle: Supplemental|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6073 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6073 Knight's Castle|thema=Castle: Black Falcons|jaar=1984|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=4816 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4816 Knight's Catapult|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=1584 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1584 Knights Challenge|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6060 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6060 Knight's Challenge|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6097 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6097 Night Lord's Castle|thema=Castle: Fright Knights|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6055 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6055 Prisoner Convoy|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=4819 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4819 Rebel Chariot|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6078 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6078 Royal Drawbridge|thema=Castle: Royal Knights|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6090 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6090 Royal Knight's Castle|thema=Castle: Royal Knights|jaar=1995|aantal=2|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6057 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6057 Sea Serpent|thema=Castle: Black Knights|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6012 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6012 Siege Cart|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6061 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6061 Siege Tower|thema=Castle: Lion Knights|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=1974 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1974 Smuggler's Hayride|thema=Castle: Forestmen|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6087 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6087 Witch's Magic Manor|thema=Castle: Fright Knights|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=6038 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6038 Wolfpack Renegades|thema=Castle: Wolfpack|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7952 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7952 Advent Calendar 2010, Kingdoms (Day 21) - Lion Knight Scale Mail with Quiver and Crossbow|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Castle: Kingdoms|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin rood|afbeelding=7094 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7094 King's Castle Siege|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} }}